hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Woman Who Gave Up Everything
"The Woman Who Gave Up Everything" Subete o Suteru Hito) is the tenth episode of the Boys Over Flowers anime that first aired on November 17, 1996. It was followed by "Love Beyond the Horizon" on November 24. The episode also marks the first appearance of Sakurako Sanjo. At Shizuka Todo's birthday party, Tsukushi Makino finds herself staring at Tsukasa Domyoji throughout the night. Shizuka then announces her shocking decision to return to Paris forever. Rui Hanazawa is particularly devastated by the news. Plot At Shizuka Todo's birthday party, Tsukushi Makino is amazed by the well-dressed crowd wondering "This is what she calls a 'casual party'?" Kazuya Aoike then points out the F4 to her and Yuki Matsuoka. Tsukushi's eyes meet Tsukasa Domyoji's, making her nervous. She uses her toy to calm her nerves, while chanting "I'm not afraid of Tsukasa" to herself. Her decision to hide comes to later when Sojiro Nishikado spots her and walks over. He attempts to flirt with the highly susceptible Yuki. Tsukushi yells at him and tells Yuki, "He'll chew you up and spit you out!" She then asks Sojiro where Shizuka is, which he asks Tsukasa. He quickly looks away from Tsukushi and says "I don't know." She becomes annoyed by his attitude, remembering what happened days prior. Yuki drags Tsukushi out of her thoughts by pointing out some celebrities nearby. She then tells Tsukushi that she wished she had brought her camera. Nonchalantly, Kazuya says "Celebrities are everyday people to socialites like us." His attitude changes as soon as Tsukushi points to Maki Mochida, whom he promptly asks for an autograph. Looking around, Yuki states "I get the feeling we don't really belong here," a sentiment shared by Tsukushi. The group then head for the buffet, where they are helped by Rui Hanazawa. Tsukushi realizes he is likely being nice because of Shizuka's birthday. She then recalls the incident with Tsukasa and wonders why she "cannot stop looking at him." Tsukasa is surrounded by models, all vying for his attention. He notices Tsukushi staring at him and smirks. Annoyed, she begins shoveling platefuls of food into her mouth. Meanwhile, a drunk producer harasses a young girl. Once he touches her butt, the girl runs off and asks Tsukushi for help. She ends up pummeling the producer until Akira Mimasaka holds her back. The crowds cheers for her and the girl gives Tsukushi her thanks. Sojiro then compares Tsukushi's violent tendencies to Tsukasa's. The two both say "Don't lump us together!" Shizuka takes the stage to make an announcement. She declares she will return to France where she plans to become a lawyer for the poor. Shizuka then cuts her hair as a sign of her conviction as everyone looks on in shock. The press run up to Shizuka, while her other guests continue processing the situation. Akira comments "What a bombshell," while Sojiro says "She's nothing like those other girls. I got the chills." Tsukushi looks at a stunned Rui. He asks her to let the others know he is leaving. Tsukushi has an upset stomach from eating too much. She holds on to a tree for support and accidentally eavesdrops on Tsukasa's conversation with a company president. The man asks Tsukasa to have a word with his father for him. Tsukasa instead insults the company president, causing him to leave in a huff. He then notices Tsukushi, who walks up to him. Awkward at first, Tsukushi breaks the tension by resuming the usual bickering. Tsukushi mentions the girls from earlier, leading Tsukasa to declare "Do you think I'd give girls like that the time of day?" Tsukushi apologizes and so does he. She asks him to apologize for the other day, which he refuses saying it was her fault. Feeling sick, Tsukushi leans her head against his chest. She then throws up on him. The next morning, her mother informs her about Tsukasa bringing her home the night before. Tsukushi heads to Eitoku Academy, where Shizuka's decision is all anyone can talk about. Tsukushi goes to the emergency exit. There she finds Rui, though she had not expected him. Tsukushi thinks to herself "If Shizuka goes to France, I could have him all to myself." Cast and characters Other *Shizuka Todo's mother *Tsukasa Domyoji's father Additional voices'https://www.mau2.com/anime/hanayoridango/casts (Japanese) *Naoko Okada (Miho Kanda) *Norito Yashima (Shizuka's father) *Shingo Otsu (company president) *Yuji Sasamori (producer) *Yusuke Oguri (boy) Staff *'Screenplay: Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Atsutoshi Umezawa *'Animation director': Hiroyuki Kawano *'Art director': Tadaumi Shimokawa Notes *The episode covers chapters seventeen and eighteen of the manga. *Flashbacks from "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!" are shown throughout the episode. *The "celebrities" mentioned in the episode are Takuya Muraki (Takuya Kimura), Etsushi Toyota (Etsushi Toyokawa), Maki Mochida (Tsukushi's voice actress), and Miho Kanda. *According to the previous episode, Shizuka's birthday party takes place on October 4. *Tsukasa's suit that Tsukushi throws up on is an Armani, though the subtitles spell it Ermani. References See also External links *"The Woman Who Gave Up Everything" at the official website *"The Woman Who Gave Up Everything" on Toei Animation * Woman Who Gave Up Everything, The Woman Who Gave Up Everything, The Woman Who Gave Up Everything, The Woman Who Gave Up Everything, The